sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Locations in Sarah's Series
This is a list of specifically named locations in the Sarah's series and film is included The Briner's House The Briner's house is where Sarah lives with Wendy Briner, Emily Jean Briner, Paige Nicole Hays, Kaelee Jay Jay, Two Boy Cat Named Junior And Magic And Two Girl Cat Named Eva And Willow until Changes For Sarah. First Floor Area Kitchen the kitchen Is Located On The First Floor and Where They're Having Breakfast, Lunch And Dinner. (by definition), and generally used by the servants such as Wendy. (and, for Sarah, can always be Feels Alone Down There). Living Room (Family Room) The Living Room is on the first floor Is Where The Family Hangs Out In Here, And Later In Series And In Middle Of The Night (and, for Sarah, can always Got Discovered Herself That She Didn't Sleep Very Well And Because Of The Noise.)And She's Afraid Have To Go Back Upstairs.And She Can Sleep On The Couch. When She Was Been Up From Last Night And After The Sun Is Raising Up In The Day. Sarah Is Too Tired To Staying Up Late. Emily Jean's Room Emily Jean's room is on the First floor. Basment The Basement is on the third floor at the end of the Garage, where Wendy Do The Laundry.(and, for Sarah, can always Playing With Her Play Dough Set). Sarah thinks of the Basement as a warmer place full of the Clothes of Wendy's Laundrying. Garage The Garage Is Where The Family's Car parks Up Inside Of It And All Drinks Is Filled Up Corners On the Side of Garage. After Sarah Saw Grandma At The Driveway And Picks Her Up For Breakfast, She Can Make Sure That Nobody's Home And She forgot Go Back To Close The Garage Door when She Didn't Notice that The Garage Door Is Finally Got Closed, because earlier She left the Garage Door open by accident. Sarah returned Home From Breakfast Texts Her Mother Asked Her To Open The Garage Door and this time She closed the Garage. Second Floor Sarah's Bedroom Sarah's room is on the second floor And Lives On Cheerleader St With Her Springfield Dolls Named Abby (Who's 12), Emma (Who's 13), Maria And Madison(Who Are Both 7 Year old) And A 8 Year Old Named Olivia Avery Hillridge. And A 7 ½ Year Old Paige Bridget-Bailee Hillridge And A 6 Year Old Named Alexis "Lex" Isabelle-Katelyn Hillridge And She Also Brought In Her Other Doll Who Are Both In Sarah's Second Marriage. A 8 Year Old Named Christina Ashley "Christina" Bailee Hillridge. And A 10 Year Old Named Evelyn Olivia-Elizabeth Buno And Sara Maisie-Carmela Briner. And 1 Month Old Twins Jessica And Jadyn. And In Voice Of Her Opinion And Her Bedroom Is Where She's Going To End Up. Sarah Doesn't Understand That She Never Come Out From Her Bedroom As Much (When She Was So Well Behaved And Feels Ignored) Later In Series That In Between 12:00 And 12:30 She Wakes Up On Her Own In Middle of Night And Wanders Off From Downstairs. Sarah Have To Keep Her bedroom Safe Before Somebody To Be In There By Due Her Allergies And Very Bad Cold. They Have To Stay Of Her Bedroom Until She's Feeling Better Again Or They Can Catch The Cold Too. Don't Be In There Or She'll Get Mad, Frustrated And Tell Mom. They're Doing Something Super Bad And Sarah Don't Want Them To Be In There Because It's Not Safe For Everybody To Be In There. Every time Sarah Steps Out of Her Bedroom It's Not An Excuse To Play Up Or Be Unsafe. (and, for Herself, can always be Alone Up Here). She thinks of Her Bedroom as a So warm place full of Her Favorite Things of Her Sleeping. Sarah's Storage Closet The Storage Closet is where Sarah Stores Up With her Favorite Things. It is also where Her Matching Outfits Came In Her Collection With Her Special Hangers and Hangs Up On Rack ; it is Inside the front of Her Bedroom and the Storage Closet can't be seen from it. If It Did, It Was Off Screen. Sarah's Secret Hiding Place Sarah's Secret Hiding Place is where Sarah have Her daily Hiding hour. It is also where She Can Hide Herself From The Chaos At Her Mom And Aunt Jana's House. And She Can Also Hide Her Favorite Things; it is In Her Bedroom and the Back walk can't be seen from it. Sarah's Clubhouse (Private) Sarah's Clubhouse is on the Second floor Inside of Her Bedroom, where Sarah Can Have Her Clubhouse Of Her Own. And Remember, Sarahs Only And Because It's Still Private. Don't Go In Her Clubhouse Or She'll Get Mad Kaelee's Bedroom Kaelee's Bedroom Is Located On Second Floor Paige's Room Paige's Room Is Located On Second Floor Wendy's Room Wendy's Room Is Located On Second Floor Attic The Attic Is Where The Boxes Stores Up There. And Sarah Don't Want Everybody Go Up There. That's Because She Thinks It's Not Safe And Too Dangerous For Everybody To Go Up There. If They Did, And Don't Go Up There She'll Get Mad And Gonna Tell Mom. You Will Be To Do Something Super Bad. The American Girl Doll Orphanage The American Girl Doll orphanage for American girl Dolls located in Sarah's Old Room. Bailey, Beatrice, Julianna, Juliet, Arianna, Gabriella, Ava, Lily-Grace, Lauren, Lillianna, Charlotte, Katherine, Bridget, Camila-Malie, Kaitlyn, Mary-Anne, Miley, Chloe, Ashley, Anna, Jocelyn, Sylvia, Victoria, Hannah, Roxanne, Annie, Tina, Thersea, Roxanna, Alicia, Stephanie, Julia, Camille-Malia, Camila-Malie, Chelsea, Meghann, Gracelynn, Maggie, Annabella, Annabelle, Janelle And Cassandra are sent there after the Birth of their Sisters (their Aunt in the film). The American Girl Doll Younger Girls Dormitory First Floor (From Newborn To Ten) The American Girl Doll Older Girls Dormitory Second Floor (Twelve To Eighteen) The American Girl Doll Girl Of The Year Doll Dormitory Third Floor (All Ages) The American Girl Doll historical Character Doll Dormitory Fourth Floor (All Ages) The American Girl Doll Just Like You And Truly Me Doll Dormitory Fifth Floor (All Ages) Category:Locations in Sarah's Series